Alguien me dijo
by Lisa Parker
Summary: Nunca pensó que un rumor como ése podía arruinarle la noche; pero alguien le dijo que el chico caliente que veía bailar tenía un novio, que se parecía a una novia que Iván había tenido en febrero del año pasado. Mención de IvanxAlfredxMatthew


**Alguien me dijo**

O

O

Iván está rompiéndose la espalda solo para saber el nombre de ese chico. Es sábado por la noche y está en una discoteca neoyorquina ruidosa, lleno de música, alcohol, pocas luces y olor a tabaco; algunas chicas se arremolinan a su alrededor, muchas rubias, una castaña, le dan miradas e incluso se atreven a invitarlo a bailar, pero el ruso mira fijamente a un chico alto que se mueve con gracia frente a otro de cejas espesas y sonríe a todo el mundo, despeina su cabello perfectamente rubio y vuelve a cantar, no, a gritar la canción. Está sonando _The Killers, Somebody told me._

Entonces tiene que negarse y decir que quiere tomar algo y dirigirse hasta la barra. El que atiende es un chico de cabello oscuro y melena, limpia los vasos con una sonrisa y le pregunta qué es lo que desea; un _vodka _y es cumplido de inmediato. Lo toma de un sorbo, pide otro trago y sus ojos vuelven a escrutar de arriba hacia abajo al joven, y puede notar que ha parado de bailar con el otro. Iván no puede evitarlo, ese chico de gafas ha llamado su atención durante toda la noche y aunque ha intentado conseguir su nombre en cualquier parte, la mayoría de la gente no le conoce. Suspira con otro vaso en la mano, hasta que a su lado llega el tipo que anteriormente bailaba con el rubio que no deja su mente.

Iván le mira unos segundos, el hombre está vestido de manera muy punk y lleva el cabello desordenado, además, sus ojos son verdes; escucha que pide un ron y entonces, se voltea y queda mirando a las féminas que se mueven en la pista de baile; Iván nota que llama su atención especialmente una rubia de ojos celestes, que, aunque no baila, parece disfrutar de la canción. El tipo a su lado se toma también el trago con una sola bebida y se pone de pie, pero el europeo aprovecha para tomarle del brazo y sonreírle de manera infantil.

- Hola, soy Iván –y al principio es extraño; esos ojos verdes ven el toque y su cuerpo se mueve para alejarse, pero no le suelta- Te vi bailar con un chico hace poco…

- ¿Disculpa?

- Sí, con uno de gafas, era rubio…

- Ah, Alfred.

- ¿Su nombre es Alfred?

- ¿Por qué te importa?

Hace una mueca. El punk le mira fijamente el rostro.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Arthur.

- _Da,_ bueno, yo soy ruso.

- ¿Por qué quieres saber de mi hermano?

Iván se sorprende.

- ¿Es tu hermano?

- Sí, mi hermano menor.

- Oh, bien, digo, no se parecen demasiado…

- ¿Le has visto en otra parte?

- No, pero ahora me pareció un chico muy interesante.

La mueca del ruso deja entrever sus intenciones y Arthur enarca una ceja; pregunta sin tapujos ¿_eres gay_? Y el _Da _no le sorprende, no porque él también lo sea, Arthur se consideraba a sí mismo bisexual pero su hermano lo era…

- ¿Te gusta Alfred?

- Digamos que tiene un bonito trasero.

Arthur se ríe entre dientes, le da una palmada en el hombro al ruso y echa una mirada de nuevo a la rubia, de pronto, ella ha desaparecido. Se encoge de hombros y suspira audiblemente; se le apetece otro vaso de ron.

- Pues lo siento por desilusionarte. Alfred también es gay pero está ocupado. ¡Ah, y mi hermano da! Así que se te hubiese hecho difícil de todas formas.

Sí, Iván está un poco afligido. Une las cejas y arruga la unión, produciendo una risa de parte de Arthur y que siga contándole la vida privada del de lentes.

- Y no creo que deje a su novio por un amorío de una noche. Quiero decir, el chico es stripper, así que imagínate cómo lo tiene de contento… ¿por qué crees que el idiota ese tiene la gran sonrisa en la cara? Los jueguitos con los que deben entretenerse… Matthew tiene solo la apariencia inocente… solo la apariencia.

¿Matthew? Ese nombre le era conocido. Y era stripper… bueno, Iván había tenido una _novia _–en realidad era novio, pero el chico era tan lindo que le encantaba que le hiciera shows privados con trajes de esclava sexual y cosas por el estilo, entonces siempre dijo que tenía una relación con una chica- que trabajaba en lo mismo y se llamaba así. Se lo creyó difícil y preguntó cómo era Matthew.

- Míralo por ti mismo.

Entonces Iván voltea la cabeza y los ojos se le desproporcionan un poco. Ahí, bailando contra el pecho de Alfred –el tórax, la pelvis, las piernas- estaba un joven de hermoso rostro, cabello rubio largo y ojos chispeantes. Roza su trasero y sus manos con una sonrisa y mira también a todo el mundo allí adelante, pero la mueca le cambia al notarlo a él, e Iván sabe que el rumor es cierto.

Alguien le dijo que Alfred tenía un novio que lucía como la novia que él disfrutó en febrero del año pasado y no puede creer que se haya torturado a sí mismo intentando conseguir el nombre del de gafas para nada. No es confidencial, toda la gente puede mirarlos y se nota de lejos que Matthew se ha convertido en una puta aún más liberal.

Bueno, de todas maneras, no es tan alocado. ¿Qué si se acerca y recuerda viejos tiempos con _Mattie_? Estaría encantado de ofrecerles un trío, de follar a Alfred y que a su vez, este hiciera gritar a Matthew de esa manera que todavía tiene grabada en la mente, como las gatas cuando están en celo.

La sonrisa que su rostro demuestra es totalmente morbosa e infantil pero se queda ahí de pie; Matthew está mirándolo fijamente e Iván se sorprende cuando estira la mano y le guiña uno de los ojos violetas mientras toca las piernas de su novio; Alfred echa un vistazo hacia abajo y acaricia el cabello de Matt y este le obliga a agacharse y susurra algo en su oído, después Iván siente la mirada de ambos sobre su cuerpo y el beso descarado que los dos hombres se dan y es tan obvio que lo están invitando, no puede evitar notar que la mano del de gafas toca posesivamente el trasero _nice _de Matthew.

Quizá, su noche no estaba arruinada del todo. Tira unos billetes a la barra y emprende camino hasta el cielo; para nadie es confidencial e Iván no para de mirarlos comenzando a sentir que el cuerpo le acalora y sabe que no es por los vasos de vodka.

Los rusos tienen un gran potencial.

* * *

><p>Estaba super aburrida mientras pasaba de noche por la carretera esperando llegar a Temuco xd Esto apareció de repente gracias a la canción, quise subirlo porque... no sé xd qería qe se leyera xd odpjsiofkcjdsf ocio, ocio everywhere! Shaaap, me voi para seguir en el Sur (L) ¿<em>reviews<em>?


End file.
